


Breakfast in Bed

by mittliverskam



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittliverskam/pseuds/mittliverskam
Summary: Because Isak is a little brat and Even spoils him too much. A lot of fluff to celebrate Isak's 19th birthday.Gratulerer med dagen, kjære Isak.





	Breakfast in Bed

Torsdag  
21.06.18 kl 9.09

Even in the fog of first waking, Isak instinctively knew that Even was not in the bed with him. After more than a year living together, Isak had come to recognise the presence of his boyfriend (or lack of) by his side. He couldn’t stop a pout forming, disappointed that he was being deprived of his morning cuddle on this day of all days. He knew Even had taken the day off to spend with him, so why wasn’t he in bed with him?!

Gradually, the scent of cooking bacon and coffee permeated through the fog in his brain and he began to wake up more thoroughly. Perhaps Even had not abandoned him after all.

“Baaaaby…” he whined.

Even’s chuckle floated out from their kitchen and the soft shuffle of footsteps told Isak that the other boy had moved out of the kitchen.

“Yes, Isak?” said Even, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Isak smiled with his eyes still closed, “Come lie down with me. Now.”

“But baby, your breakfast will burn if I go lie down with you. I made your favourites.”

The younger boy frowned. Food or Even? After a moment of indecision, Isak finally concluded, “Bring me my food now and come cuddle.”

At that, Even laughed out loud, his laughter slightly muffled as he turned back to the kitchen. “Isak, you’re now the most demanding 19 year old I know!”

Isak snuggled deeper into the bed, sliding into a light snooze while waiting for the promised food and cuddle. He woke to soft kisses on his hair, enveloped by Even’s smell, and he turned to wrap his arms around Even’s waist. However, Even’s scent could not compete with the deliciousness of bacon and coffee. With a groan, Isak sat up and finally opened his eyes.

A brilliant smile broke across his face as he looked at his boyfriend’s slightly flushed face and wild, messy hair. Isak slid a hand into Even’s hair, tugging it lightly, “You really should get a haircut, it’s getting so long.”

Even raised an eyebrow at that. “But you like pulling it so much. You’d miss my hair.”

Isak rolled his eyes fondly and said, “Idiot. Now, where’s my food?”

With a flourish, Even bent over the side of the bed and brought up a tray to place over Isak’s lap, who promptly burst out laughing, “There’s even a flower!”

“Only the best for my baby,” was Even’s cheesy reply. “Bacon, scrambled eggs, and cheese toasties with cardamom. Happy birthday, baby.”

Isak’s laughter settled into a soft smile as he placed his hand on the side of Even’s face, thumb stroking the other boy’s cheekbone before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. He’d thought Even’s present for his last birthday was the greatest thing he had ever received, but this, spending a lazy morning with the boy he loved, snuggling together in bed, might just be better.

“Thank you, baby. I love you.”

Then again, seeing Even’s face light up in happiness might be the best.


End file.
